precipiceofwarroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
First North American War
"Comrades, as we all know by now North America has descended in an orgy of madness." ''- Wen Xiogang The First North American war was an inter-continental conflict in North America between Canada, the US, Northern Florida, and the North Western Coalition. The conflict initiated after a long period of tense patroling of the north-Floridian border by both sides and posturing. The spark being the accidental firing of a North Floridian tank that cause the Americans to retaliate with their Canadian allies. Early Days - Republic of Northern Florida's War Border Tensions Since their succesfull war for independence earlier that year the Republic of Northern Florida had fears of a US counter-attack on their soil. As such, the North Floridian military maintained a large presence on their northern borders to deter the Americans from invading Northern Florida and squashing the infant state. The need was more important when it was learned that earlier that November the US had enlisted the aid of the Canadian military to reinforce the border and to suppliment for men redployed for action in the Philippines with the goal of quelling Rebellion in their Asian colonies or to retake the islands. The mustering forces on the border didn't sit well with the American forces. In the early morning of November 27, 1970 a North Floridian tank outside of Thomasville - outpost North Point - accidently fired on the American lines, spurring a frantic push by nearby RNF soldiers. Battle of North Point The first major battle of the First North American war found itself at a border outpost known as North Point. The battle is best described as a chaotic mix of equipment as American and RNF infantry and tanks engaged on the ground in the early morning. Above the combating Abrams and M60 tanks RNF F-4's equipped with 30mm nose-mounted cannons engaged US F-15's in the dark skies above. The initial battle was a slow retreat by American forces until RNF reserve forces could arrive on the scene and support the RNF push and to relieve troops pulled front the front-lines to re-stock and re-arm. A fresh tank batallion from Talahasse and aircraft from Eglin airforce base further bolstered the Floridian lines as the Americans scrambled to bolster their's and the Canadian lines. With fresh troops and equipment, the Floridians made for a push north, intent on gaining ground. American Retreat On December first the American command along the RNF-US border ordered a retreat by all US and Canadian forces to Atlanta Georgia in an attempt to reorganize their resources and mount a counter-offensive campaign. Floridian Fears At the report of the firing of the shot, the RNF's president and cabinet was put into a state of panic. Given the size and resource of the US it was feared that this war would not end well for them. Floridan Marshall Duhmell pointed out by the commanders that their Revolution had only succeded through use of guerilla tactics which was now deemed impossible with the concentration of American arms on them. However, fears between the members of cabinet when Foreign Affairs Director John Bradley pointed out that a majority of the American Fighting force had been deployed to the Philippines leaving the American offensive and defensive capabilities highly damaged. It was thus suggested that they could use the opportunity to storm and claim Georgia. Many of their fears leveled, president Nathan Howe ordered the invasion and to summon the aid of fellow CEL states to aid in the conflict. Summoning the CEL While the war heated up back home ambassadors in Turkey sought to meet with the Sultan Suleiman for aid in the conflict at home. In addition, Serbia, Hungary, and Bulgaria deployed a small number of forces to Florida to bolster the capital's defence as well as give auxillary support for the Floridian military, allowing them to use more of their resources on the northern front. US Navy reacts With the war rapidly escalating Washington ordered the deployment of the Atlantic navy to bombard the Eastern cost of Northern Florida. As a response, Jacksonville deployed additional F-4's laden with explosives to sink the Atlantic fleet and prevent damage to their infrastructure. Action of the Canadian Support In addition to the deployment of the Atlantic Fleet the Canadians ordered a massive bombinb campaign on Florida on November 30th. Loading up their bomber fleet with heavy and incidenary ordinence they launched an attack on Northern Florida intent on targeting houses and forests to bruise and break Florida. The Canadian navy was also deployed to lend support. Results The results of the Canadian bombing attack is difficult to gauge as there are little records or a complete census taken. But the number of civilian deaths and financial damage to the RNF was immense. As a reaction RNF General Chiles ordered a massive bombing campaign of American-held territory to force them to suffer the same damages wrought upon them. Invasion of Southern Florida On November 30th, with the conflict in full swing the North Floridian government ordered a full invasion of Southern Florida. Confident that a simple battalion could easily take the region. On the afternoon of Nov 30th, Jacksonville ordered the deployment of their 10th infantry and half of the 3rd cavalry on Southern Florida with "promises to grant safe passage north" if the American soldiers surrendered. Surrender On December first the US forces in Southern Florida surrendered without question. Invasion of Mississippi The Invasion of Mississippi was a failed manuever carried out by the RNF on November 30th several RNF infantry units were dispatched by sea, accompanied by several ships in the RNF navy to invade Mississippi. They set out from Tampa Bay Florida intent on seeing the American southern coast burn. On recieving wind of the Floridians moving in towards the American deep-south the American naval command in New Orleans ordered the Gulf of Mexico fleet to mobilize on Florida. The two fleets would clash on December first. The sight of the Gulf fleet spurred the North Floridians to return to Tampa Bay as to not suffer severe damages from fighting in the open ocean. Invasion of Georgia Following their success at North Point, the Floridian army under General Dumhell situated itself at Macon in southern Georgia. Aerial recon of the north confirmed a build up of American soldiers in the state capital of Atlanta. Floridian estimates put the US-Canadian force at 150,000. But with coming CEL forces, recruits from Cuba, and the re-deployment of the Tenth Infantry the Floridians could easily match the Americans in numbers. Dumhell ordered the bombing of Atlanta on December 1, 1970 and to dig in at Griffin so that they may await CEL reinforcements. American forces additionally carried out armored raids on CEL supply routes, as well as combated patrolling air-craft. Prototype Deployment The situation in Georgia presented itself as an opprotunity for the Floridian army to test out new toys. The Masadas were a new tank in the RNF army. The purchase of these tanks were carried out be Dumhell personally at Macon. Mexico Takes Part On December 2, 1970 Mexico lands an invasion force in Western Cuba consisting of forty-thousand marines. At this stage, Mexico officially enters the conflict and adds to the compounding issues in Cuba. US Truce Negotiations Following the invasion of Western Cuba by Mexico General Dumhell of the RNF calls for a truce to be made with the US. He requests the deployment of white-flag bearing tanks to meet with the US and begin the process of truce negotiations. General Springfield of the US garrison in Atlanta meets with the envoy. Negotiatians with the Americans came as a success. With it they permitted Florida to occupy all of Georgia south of Macon. The noted deployment of CEL troops from Europe would have other-wise stormed Washington and threatened US soveriegnty. Mexican Theater The Mexicans entered the fray on an undeclared third-side, launching an impressive forty-thousand man invasion of western Cuba on December 2, 1970. The Mexican army made rapid ground and took control of coastal western Cuba. Launching from Cancun the Mexican army quickly secured their position on the beaches on the western-tip of Cuba south-west of Sandino. On December third they pushed for the city and began occupying it and laying mines along the road to disrupt traffic into the city and to dissuade an armored counter-attack by the Republic of Northern Florida. From here, the Mexican military engaged in offensive hit-and-run tactics. Utilizing aircraft and infantry to hit RNF positions and to cripple their armored capabilities in Western Cuba. In addition, the Commander Adolfo of the Mexican army ordered for supplies to be brought over from Mexico to help contend their position in Mexico. In response, the North Floridian army in Cuba was ordered to dig in and hold the Mexicans to their pocket of Cuba and to prevent any further advancement. RNF numbers in Cuba would also be bolstered heavily as troops from the pacified RNF-US front are re-deployed to Cuba. 100,000 RNF combatants are shipped south to bolster Cuban defenses and drive out the Cubans. Battle of Pinar del Rio On January 9, 1971 RNF forces met with Mexican forces outside of the city of Pinar del Rio. RNF helicopters met fire from Mexican anti-air placements in their attempt to move massive numbers of soldiers to reinforce the city and to get on their lines and drive the Mexicans back. The RNF offensive numbered somewhere in the tens of thousands and was played out with a mobilization of RNF jet aircraft and helicopters. The Battle of Pinar del Rio was also the first known instance of the RNF military using their newly build SU-27 fighters. On the afternoon of January 13, 1971 an RNF SU-27 distributed papers over the occupied zones of Pinar Del Rio issuing an ultimatum of surrender, declaring that the ground forces are heavily out-numbered five-to-one by the combined forces of Florida, Serbia, Bulgaria, and Hungary. Battle of Harlem On January tenth a squadron of Mexican fighters were reported near the Cuban city of Harlem some 75 kilometers west of Havana Cuba. In response, a wing of Sukhois were called in to intercept the aircraft and take them out. At the same time, the RNF Navy engaged a deployment of ships from the Mexican Navy off the coast of Harlem. The Mexican advance on Harlem would be soon ended as the RNF navy and their new, advanced aircraft hammered the Mexican fleet. Mexican Surrender On January 15, 1971 with a highly aggressive Canada in the north General Dumhell managed to convince General Adolfo to withdraw from Cuba, and to assist them in assisting the United States combat the Canadian threat. Canadian Betrayal On January 11, 1971 Canada formally announced its deceleration of war against the United States of America through a multi-pronged invasion of the US main-land. Deploying soldiers on Seattle, Chicago, Cleveland, and the State of New York. Additionally, the Canadian Pacific Navy capitalized on the missing Pacific US fleet and moved in on occupying the waters outside of California and landing troops on the beaches of LA during the middle of the tourist season. ''"People marched from the beach. It was Canadian troops. Announcing takeover to beach goers. Warning them of their fate if the interfere. " '' -Arnie Troops on the RNF-US border were also ordered to seal off the border in an effort to prevent intervention in the war from the Republic of Northern Florida, then tied up in Cuba. Troops originally stationed in the American south, now loyal to the NWC situated themselves in Texas along the Mexican border, ready to engage Mexican resistance there. The US reaction to the invasion was to rapidly retreat. Troops in California were forced to retreat to San Fransisco taking heavy damages along the way. Men and equipment in Chicago engaged Canadian personell and craft in an effort to cover for a south-bound retreat. Efforts to evacuate New York were made difficult by the suddeness of the invasion. In several short hours the Canadians had rammed all the way to New York City and fired on US military and civilian forces in the streets with heavy shelling of the iconic Manhatten sky-line. The resulting conflict would see heavy, combat in the southern United States as American forces engaged with Canadian troops still stationed in Georgia and Alabama. Meanwhile, Canadian troops would continue to gain ground in the Northern and Western United States. The conflict would also force the US from withdrawing from the Philippines, giving the Chinese their first victory against a western power. Canadian Bombing As fighting commenced in the few American enclaves the Canadians made bombing runs similar to what was pulled in their war against Northern Florida. Very quickly, Canadians made large-scale bombing raids against American defences in LA, New York, and Chicago. Canadian forces in Seattle had a much easier time and spent much of their time fortifying their position from any possible American counter-attacks. Canadian Resource Theft During the course of their occupation Canadian soldiers commendered and stole resources from US sources and delivered them back to Canada in full. Raids on the dock yards of Cleveland dockyards were particularly heavy and all ships heading there, or trapped their during the invasion were re-routed to Canada to be re-utilized for the Canadian war-effort. Canadian Advance With minimal resistance from American soldiers in all but a few places the Canadians were left to do nothing but advance and take land. By January 14, 1971, Canadian forces were pushing south into Southern Ohio and were in the process of claiming Michigan. Heavy bombing continued over New York, Chicago, and LA as the Canadian armed forces struggled against entrenched American forces. By this time on the 14th, the Canadians were beginning their push into Alaska to acquire the American oil reserves there. Minor battles were engaged between Canadian and NWC forces and American border personell. But the Canadian advance continued on through. With the Canadians seemingly unstoppable attempts at evacuation were stepped up with much of the population of Washington State being uprooted and moved out of the way. Alaskan Evacuation Under the watchfull eye of the US armed rangers, much of urban Alaska undergoes a mass evacuation on January 16, 1971. The Rangers are then charged at this point to harass and deter Canadian forces in Alaska. Eastern Seaboard Evacuation Additional mass evacuations were played out on the wast coast as the US military conducted and escorted refugees from along the American east coast to the relative saftey of Atlanta, Georgia. Here, RNF forces were already engaging the Canadian and NWC forces along the border and making ground. North American Evacuation To aid in the Evacuation efforts. China and Ethiopia partook individually in a mass North American Airlift , intent on moving more civilians out of harms way, or occupied zones. Mississippi River Line On January 19th retreating US troops met with relief forces from DC. Realizing the Mississippi river is as good a defensive line as any against the Eastern Canadian advance they bunkered down, situating themselves at St Louis and elsewhere along the mighty river. Meanwhile, RNF and the remainder of the US army engaged and pushed back Canadian forces out of the south. NWC Resignation On January 19, 1971 the toils of war were bearing down hard on the fledgling state of the NWC - barely a few months old - and they announced their formal resignation from the war in the US. They came to terms with the heavy losses they were suffering from at the hands of the RNF and their CEL alliance, Mexico, and the US. In addition to their resignation, they promised to help Ethiopia with their airlift of African Americans from the greater United States and promised to commit what resources they could. Posts occupied by the NWC quickly surrendered. On January 21, 1971 president Daniel of the NWC had this to say: “People of the NWC, we, a country formed very recently have been thrown a great misfortune. It seems that in this world we see one constant, war. And in no place is this more prevalent then our very continent, yes North America, once it resembled a new frontier to explore and to create better lives on. Yet now it is the only place where a person can be reasonably afraid that a bomb will hit them in their very homes. As a nation we cannot stand for the atrocity’s committed only miles away from out borders! We cannot stand for this trend of war, and of hate, so today we stare adversity in the face and we take the task that no one seems to be up to! It is easy to declare war, but today we declare peace, today we accept a new way of resolving issues! Today the NWC will start is campaign to restore peace to our shattered continent! We are few but we are strong, for we can take the take others cannot! As of today the NWC will go on a campaign to restore peace to North America!” And with that he stepped off the podium and went to his office, this was not a promise he would break, even if it killed him he would end this war. ''-President Daniel, NWC, January 21, 1971 Peace On January 26, 1971 president Daneil of the NWC invited the RNF, US, and Canada to Alberta Canada to discuss formal terms of peace. The conference last several days and did indeed find concessions for peace in North America. It was decided there that all Canadian troops would withdraw from American soil. In exchange for keeping the southern states, the US would give up Alaska to Canada, thus resulting in a minor victory for Canada. Refugees in China would stay for a year longer as China watched Canada from afar. Under the evacuation proposition China promised to return those willing to return when North America could prove its stability. Results The result of the war would see Canada in a stronger position. With Alaska under their built they sought to make it a offical part of Canada. The RNF would continue to hold southern Georgia until its collapse shortly after the war. Mexico would go back to being a silent state until its communist revolution in 1973. The war would have a dramatic effect on the United States who then harbored an immense hatred for the Canadians. This zealous disdain for them would lead to a landslide victory for current US president Fernandez who instated communist and socialist program to repair the weakened American economy and infrastructure, quickly leading to a national trade lock-down. Many of the refugees from America living in Ethiopia still live there to this day. Though in a kind of squalor given their economic state. A large portion of the refugees in China figured it would be best to stay there, and assimilated in Chinese life. Those that didn't were returned home. For how short it was, the First North American war stands as possibly the largest conflict in active Precipice lore with a total of nine different nations across two continents participating in it militarily to some form or another. It is possibly the closest the RP has been to a second Great War. Hostilities between the US and Canada continue, and diplomatic relations are bitter at best. In 1976, the two countries came to blows just off the shores of the then newly established New England Republic, where Canadian naval elements assisted North Western Coalition and Spanish forces against the American Atlantic fleet in what would later become the Boston Standoff. It is also where the phrase "blame Canada" originates, noting the character untrustworthiness the nation of Canada bears now, and its powerfull war-thirst. The damages and attrocities carried out by Canada are not yet fully measured, and a memorial stands in Time Square in New York comemorating American survivability. Category:North America Category:Conflicts Category:Blame Canada